kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daroach
Kirby Squeak Squad]] (2006) |species=Squeak |affiliation=Squeak Squad }} Daroach (Dorocche in Japan) is the greedy and tactical leader of the Squeak Squad. He is the main villain of Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is shown wearing a red hat and jagged cape and often carries around a magic wand. He is responsible for his gang's quest for the treasure that would grant them endless power. By his own ambition, he ultimatly became the victim of Dark Nebula, who took over his body and became Dark Daroach. Games ''Kirby Squeak Squad Daroach is revered as the leader of the The Squeaks, a gang of thieves who search for treasure. Daroach's motives for forming the gang is never entirely revealed, however in ''Kirby Squeak Squad Daroach is searching for a Treasure Chest which he believes to contain ultimate power. He accquires this from King Dedede. Throughout the course of the story, Kirby mistakenly comes to believe that this chest contains his shortcake. However both character are wrong and severely misguided. Daroach and his Squeaks make thier grand first appearance when Kirby is on his way to King Dedede's castle to find the whereabouts of his missing cake. Kirby narrowly escapes the gang, but little does he know that they were responsible for stealing his cake all along. Daroach and the gang return to the scene of the crime where they stole Dedede's treasure just as King Dedede tells Kirby about the treasure they stole from him. Just as the Squeaks escape, King Dedede gets his revenge by flinging Kirby at them, knocking them off balance and down into Nature Notch. Kirby has many more run-ins with the Squeaks from that point foward, but he doesn't get a chance to fight Daroach (or even encounter, for that matter) unil he makes it all the way to their frosty hideaway much later in the game. The hideaway is shaped like Daroach's hat, sprinkled with snow. Daroach is the boss of level six, Ice Island. He attacks by throwing small bombs (which can be eaten for the Bomb ability), shooting beams of ice across the screen using his wand, and blasting three ricocheting stars that evaporate after about five seconds. The floor of his room is coated in ice, making it hard to dodge the well-aimed bombs and bouncing stars. By the same token, Kirby can use this floor this floor to his advantage by using it to imbue his upgraded Tornado or Wheel powers with ice and turn them into Ice Tornado or Ice Wheel, respectively. Soon after Kiby bests him, Meta Knight appears and makes off with the treasure chest that Daroach has been holding onto for the majority of the series, however Kirby is quick to follow and defeat him. Once again reclaiming the chest. Just as Kirby is about to open it however, Daroach comes out of nowhere and, in a power-hungry attempt to gain enough power to defeat Kirby once and for all, opens it. However instead of being granted unfanthonable power, the ambitious Daroach is cursed by Dark Nebula, turning him into the corrupt Dark Daroach, who Kirby must fight as the penultimate boss in the game. As Dark Daroach, his attacks are improved. He throws bombs more often; these bombs are bigger red ones which create massive fire pillars when detonated. His Ice Beam attack is upgraded; it has more damage and range than the regular blast. The stars he shoots out of his wand do more damage and are larger than before. Dark Daroach's field is not covered in ice, making it somewhat easier to dodge his attacks, but makes it impossible for Kirby to power up his Tornado or Wheel powers like he could during their last encounter. After Dark Nebula is defeated, Daraoch and the rest of the Squeaks return Kirby's cake as an apology for the wrong that they caused him during the course of the game. It doesn't mention in the game if Storo, Spinni, or Doc was posessed by Dark Nebula's 'smoke' either. See also *Storo *Spinni *Doc *Dark Daroach *Squeakers Artwork Image:Daroach2.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' ‎ Trivia *Daroach is a sticker in SSBB. It uses the design of the only Kirby game he was in so far. *As with King Dedede, Daroach is shown as not being inherently evil and is instead rather more of a mischievous bandit, whose goals that involve stealing valuable treasures unintentionally bring him into conflict with Kirby when the the pink hero's cake is stolen by his band of thieves,this is further proven when Daroach and the rest of the Squeak's return Kirby's cake after he frees them from the controlling grasp of Dark Nebula. It is not know what happens after this, exept that the Squeaks return Kirby's cake. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses